


Rosemary Month 2017

by canaryrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Rosemary Month, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryrose/pseuds/canaryrose
Summary: This is a collection of fics that I wrote for Rosemary Month!





	Rosemary Month 2017

Her eyes. 

Rose’s eyes were some of the most beautiful that you had ever seen. Pink. Warm. Luminous. They gave off a humorous glow, a reminder of how hilarious Rose really was, beyond all of her eloquent speeches and words. 

But, looking past her eyes, every part of Rose was beautiful. No, not beautiful. HOT. Because, hot damn, was Rose cute. 

When you stood nose-to-nose with Rose, it was one of the only things she could think about. Her eyes. Her hair, your hands wrapped in it. Her warm, warm lips, on your own lips. A kiss. That was what they called it. 

It had just happened, really. One second, you two had been standing in the library, deep in conversation about the content of the book lying in front of them, which was quite interesting and engaging, but not quite as engaging as Rose’s lips were.  
And then, somehow, the next moment, you were kissing, her lips on yours and your arms around her shoulders. It seemed like a dream. 

But then it was over. She came up, her cheeks red and hands covering her lips. Had you done something wrong, was there some sort of human kissing ritual that you didn't understand? 

“I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! You were just standing there, and, hot damn, are you cute- I apologize.” 

You look at her, bewildered. “You don't have anything to be sorry for. That. That was amazing.” 

“Kanaya, really, there's no need to be so kind. I apologize,” said Rose, looking down and shifting her feet. 

“No, no really, it was amazing,” you say, nervous. Did Rose not like it for some reason?

“You're being honest.”

“Yes, I am!” 

“Well then, would you enjoy some more of it?”

You nod. “Unless you don't want to-" 

You were cut off by Rose pressing her lips against yours yet again, but this time? This time you were prepared for it.

And that was how you, Kanaya Maryam, first kissed the girl of your dreams.


End file.
